A New Life
by FilipinoExodus
Summary: Hitachi is going to go to his new school. Naruto and Hinata helps him to get around. OCxSakura.


On a cool Monday, Hitachi Ganja was up and ready for his new school in his new city. Few months ago Hitachi just moved to Japan to go to nice university. The name of his new school was the Leaf Village University. He wanted to graduate and have a nice career but, he also wanted a girlfriend. He wanted a girl who was smart, courageous, and one of those carefree people who didn't care what anyone else thought about her.

Hitachi had light brown hair and a slim, yet muscular appearance. He had dark, kind blue eyes and he always wears a red bracelet that his older brother gave to him. His older brother was forced to join into the Ninja Military and had died in battle. Hitachi's brother was called Hadaka. Both of Hitachi's parents had died when he was little. So basically, he was alone.

Hitachi was just 16; his birthday was in two months. He was about 5'8 and he was very intelligent for his age.

It was 7:30 so he decided to go to his new school on his bike. When he got there he saw an active boy with bright, blonde hair.

"Hey, you must be the new guy.", the stranger said.

"Uh..yeah." Hitachi said. "My name's Hitachi."

"HEY! Nice to meet you Hitachi. The name's Naruto." He put his hand out and Hitachi shook it.

"Granny wants me to show you around." , He said. "You might know her as the principal, but I call her granny.", He stated.

"Cool, thanks for agreeing with her.", Hitachi replied.

Naruto showed Hitachi the whole school with a lot of information to go with it.

"Since you've seen the whole school I'll introduce you to my friends. Is that cool for you?" , Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's alright."

"Just don't get on their nerves."

Just now Hitachi realized that the boys had uniforms according to their levels. Level 2, which Hitachi and Naruto were in, wore a dress shirt with a tie with navy school pants and a navy blazer to go with. Level 1 wore a dress shirt with khakis and a light sweater. Level 3's wore a dress shirt with navy pants with a tie and a navy blazer on top with a black blazer. Level 4's wore black pants, a blue dress shirt with a tie and a gray blazer. These were for all the guys, Hitachi hadn't notice what the girls wore yet.

"Hey guys!" Naruto announced.

"Hey Naruto." The crowd answered.

"Ok, Hitachi this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Hitachi saw the boy who was probably older than him wave. "Sup, kid."

Hitachi nodded as he observed the boy. Sasuke had blue hair and was about a few centimeters shorter than Hitachi.

"This is Shikamaru." Naruto pointed to guy with the ponytail and the spiky hair.

"Hey, new guy." Shikamaru greeted.

"Then this is Choji." Naruto looked at the guy who was a little chubby and had long hair. Choji waved at him.

"Now" Naruto said. "I'm gonna show you the girls."

Hitachi noticed Naruto blushed, but he just ignored it.

"Naruto, you seem to have a lot of friends."

"Some good, some bad. If you know what I mean, Hitachi."

"So, you got a girlfriend?"

"Huh, I wish."

"Got a crush?"

"Yeah, her name's Hinata."

Hitachi noticed Naruto blush. "Then go talk to her."

"Easy for you to say. She's the shyest person ever. If I talk to her she just runs."

"Then try being more gentle."

Naruto nodded as he was walking. "Hey, Hitachi you never told me how you got here."

"Okay then, I'll tell you. I lived up in North Korea. My mom and dad, Toshiko and Samuro, both died when I was 2."

Naruto had pale face as if he knew how it felt like.

"My brother, Hadaka, was recruited to the Dasijuki Ninja Military Institute. One day while he was on a mission, his team had gotten ambushed. So now I'm all by myself."

"No, no you're not you have me."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Ok, then this is Hinata." Naruto pointed to a girl in a uniform.  
"She looks pretty, I guess."  
"No, she's gorgeous." Naruto said dreamily.

"Hey, Naruto." Hinata said. "Come on new guy I'll show you to the girls."

"Alright, my name's Hitachi."

"Thanks Naruto, I got from here."

"Bye Hinata."

* * *

"Girls, this is Hitachi."

The girls all turned around and said "Hey."

"This is Ten-Ten." Hinata pointed to a girl who's hair was up in little mini, puffy pig tails.

"Hey."

"This is Temari." Hinata pointed to a girl with blonde hair who looked like she meant business.

"Then, there's Ino."

"Hey, new guy. You're pretty cute."

"Uhh.. thanks." Hitachi said awkwardly.

"Last but not least, Sakura."

"Hello."

Hitachi was amazed. Sakura was so pretty. Wait no, she was gorgeous. Hitachi was shocked to even say a word.

*ring,ring,ring*

"Hitachi, that's the bell. You better go to class." Hinata explained.

Hitachi went off as he was amazed at how this day was getting better.


End file.
